


Brothers

by yuletide_archivist



Category: The Unit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was his brother, his comrade in arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Tommygirl for the beta. 
> 
> Written for Selkie

 

 

Tag for Always Kiss Them Goodbye, season three

Mack stepped into the locker room. It was quiet and appeared empty, at least until the Unit was fully up and running once again. 

He found Bob standing in front of his locker, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair wet from a shower. The towel slipped a bit, drawing Mack's eye to the line of where Bob's hip met his body. As Mack approached him, Bob looked up, his eyes bright from the adrenalin rush and his most recent brush with death. 

Despite the quietness of the locker room, Mack could still hear the strained sound of the plane's engine pushed beyond its capabilities and Bob's harsh grunts as he fought to bring the plane out of its tailspin echoing loudly in his ears He reached for Bob, needing to feel the warmth of Bob's skin and the strong, steady beat of his heart under his hands. He needed to feel Bob alive and with him instead of the emptiness of dead air when he didn't know if Bob had lived or died. 

Bob met him halfway, mouth opening under Mack's as his hands pulled Mack flush against him. They stumbled against the lockers, the kiss hard and fierce. Bob's towel fell to the ground, as Mack stroked his hands urgently over Bob's shower damp skin. Bob's hands wormed their way under Mack's shirt, yanking it upwards, forcing them to break apart while Bob pulled the shirt off Mack. 

Mack ground against Bob, heedless of the way his belt buckle dug into Bob's skin as he tried to get closer. He'd broken protocol today. Called out Bob's name over and over instead of his code name, Cool Breeze. Real names were never, ever used in the field on a mission. Always a code name. He'd been damn lucky the Colonel hadn't ripped him a new one over that breach of protocol. 

Bob's hands slipped between them, fumbling with Mack's belt and zipper until he'd freed Mack. Mack moaned as Bob roughly stroked him, the gun callouses on Bob's hands adding an extra layer of pleasure. 

His world spiraled down to the feel of Bob jerking him off, the harsh sound of their breathing, and Bob's sweat slicked skin beneath his hands. Mack breathed deeply, the familiar scent of Bob and sex filling his senses. He shifted, hands traveling over Bob's body, finding the remembered places that made Bob groan and arch against him. 

This was his brother, his comrade in arms. Mack knew this man as well as he knew himself inside and out. There was a bond between members of the Unit that grew out of shared hardships and pain. Only a fellow Unit member would understand the demons that haunted Mack, the pain and torture they went through. Something none of their wives could ever know about or understand. 

Mack forced his eyes open, needed to see Bob. Bob's eyes were open as well, dark with his own need. Sometimes, the bond between fellow warriors deepened to this, seeking comfort and release from each other in the heat of pleasure and the feel of hard bodies moving against one another. Didn't mean they loved their wives any less. It just meant they needed a release only a fellow brother could provide. 

Mack kissed him, tongue slipping into Bob's mouth as Bob groaned. Bob shoved Mack's pants and underwear down to pool around his ankles. Mack rocked against Bob, eyes closing in pleasure as he reached down to wrap his hand around both their hard cocks. Bob grunted, hips pushing against Mack as they ground against each other. 

Somehow, somewhere, the bond had deepened between them far more than Mack realized. Until today, when faced with Bob's death without Mack by his side, Mack had gone and broken protocol today. Names had power. He'd called out to his brother, called him by his real name to let Bob know he wasn't alone when he died. The name he only used when they were home or alone together. 

Bob's hands clutched Mack hard, mouth opened and gasping as they rocked together. His name on Bob's lips as Bob stiffened, wet heat spilling over Mack's hand. Mack groaned, coming hard over his own hand and Bob's belly. 

For a long moment they rested against the lockers, their breathing slowing down. Bob's heart beat steadily against Mack's chest, as they kissed, slower this time, less frantic. 

Pulling away, Bob disappeared into the bathroom to clean up again as Mack did his jeans up and slid into his t-shirt. When Bob came back out Mack went and washed up as Bob got dressed. 

They left together, step in step as they headed for the bar and a cold beer. 

 


End file.
